Currently there are a number of personal care compositions which can be used either during the shaving process or before/after shaving. These compositions include pre-shaving moisturizers and balms as well as skin and facial cleansers; shaving oils, foams and gels; and post-shave moisturizers and lotions. Many of these compositions focus on moisturizing the skin and hair prior to shaving to decrease the cutting force required to shave the hairs and lubricating the skin to reduce irritation which may occur from contact with the razor blade. Numerous shave preparation and cosmetic compositions have been described. See e.g. U.S. Patent Publ. Nos. 2008/0069784 and 2005/0019356A1, see also U.S. Patent Publ. 2009/0197939A1, 20090117061, 20090220625, and 20080253973; and WO 10/073278; Ser. Nos. 09/093,104; and 09/094,238.
Sensates are a group of ingredients which have been described as providing cooling, tingling, refreshing, warming or numbing sensation when incorporated into consumer products. See U.S. Patent Publ. Nos. 2009/057785, 2008/0089850, and 2007/0020221; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,443. One commonly described sensate is menthol.
The manipulation of transient receptor potential (“TRP”) channels has been described to create various sensations on skin. TRP receptors are also considered to include pain receptors. The general manipulation of TRP receptors is known. See e.g. US Patent Publ. Nos. 2008/0146611A1 (describing the exploration of specific molecules to activate TRPV3), and 2007/0053834 A1 (describing in vitro testing for TRP receptors). There are many different TRP receptors and activation (which can include up-regulation or down-regulation) of specific TRPs and/or combinations thereof can provide sensate benefits.
1-(1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8-octahydro-2,3,8,8-tetramethyl-2naphthalenyl)-ethan-1-one is a type of fragrance ingredient which is commercially available from IFF of New York, USA. This composition has been described as being suitable for use in various compositions such as deodorant sticks, shampoos, soaps and detergent products as a fragrance ingredient.
Despite the many attempts to create personal care compositions which can include sensates which provide alleged cooling, tingling or refreshing sensations, there remains a need for compositions which include sensates which are directed to reduce skin irritation and can be particularly useful for use in hair removal processes or any other skin treatment process which may result in undesirable sensations or pain for the user.